Emily Burke
|image = Emily Burke Profile (TV Series)-01.png |status = Alive |relatives = Liam Burke (husband, deceased)Quantum Break (TV series): "The Lifeboat Protcol" (Determiant)Quantum Break: Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ (Determiant) Unborn child |occupation = Nurse |affiliation = Riverport Hospital |locations = Burke Residence, Riverport, |gender = Female |nationality = American |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |first appearance = "Monarch Solutions" |actor = Brooke Nevin |last appearance = "The Lifeboat Protocol" }} Emily Burke was the wife of Liam BurkeQuantum Break (TV series): "Monarch Solutions" and works as a nurse at Riverport Hospital.Quantum Break (TV series): "Deception" During the events of October 2016, she becomes a target of Monarch Solutions after her husband attempted to gain unauthorized access to the Lifeboat Protocol, in the hopes of protecting her and their unborn child from the End of Time. Biography Early Life Emily met Liam Burke on a Tuesday or Wednesday, after he spent a year of hesitating to speak to her whenever she visited a bar he frequented. Some time after that, the two were married. Emily assumed that Liam was a field manager working for Monarch Solutions, unaware of his training as a security officer and potential Striker. Twelve weeks prior to October, Emily and Liam conceived their first child. Events of Quantum Break "Monarch Solutions" During Monarch's raid on Riverport UniversityQuantum Break: Act 1: The Number One Killer is Time", Emily attempted to contact Liam three times. When he finally returned home, she was presumably waking from sleep in their bed. He explained that work was becoming difficult and apologized for his absence. During their talk, she told him that she dreamed that he was cat with bear paws, but that she could recognize him regardless of the strange creature's appearance. When he mentioned that he would have to return to work soon, Emily expressed her discontent with his hours, reminding him that he hadn't been home in two days. Liam attempted to diffuse the situation by teasing her and directing her attention toward their child. Their happy moment was interrupted by a call from Charlie Wincott, and Emily gave him permission to answer the call and return to work. Following Liam's departure from their home, Emily's attention was drawn to a report detailing the incident at Riverport University. Act 2 During Jack Joyce's travels through Ground Zero, he spots the final volume of Alan Wake's ''Alex Casey'' series, The Sudden Stop, signed by the author himself with a dedication to Emily.Quantum Break: Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero "Deception" Following Liam's actions against Monarch, Emily was placed under surveillance by Martin Hatch. Carlo was sent to kill Liam, while Gibson was sent to the Riverport Hospital to watch Emily on the chance that Liam would try to reach her. Emily, unaware of their intentions, spoke with Gibson about his "worries" for Liam. When a wounded Liam arrived at the hospital, Emily attempted to reach him, but was blocked by Gibson, who prepared to kill him. Liam attempted to get Emily to leave with him without attacking Gibson, but the other security officer attacked him. Emily watched as Liam fought with Gibson until he strangled him with an IV cord. Terrified of her husband, Emily tried to escape the hospital. Liam prevented her escape and tried to explain that his actions were done in the name of protecting her and their child. As the police arrived, Liam begged her to allow him to protect her one last time and she obliged. She and Liam left the hospital and headed for Monarch's headquarters. "The Lifeboat Protocol" On the way to Monarch, Liam explained to Emily that his plan was to get them to the Lifeboat. Against her warning, he drove her car through a security checkpoint. He protected her against several Monarch soldiers that attacked them, killing them all on sight. |-|Control= Emily followed Liam closely through the stairwell. They were attacked again, Liam managing to protect Emily from harm even in close close quarters. Inside the building, Emily and Liam are confronted by Paul Serene at a crossroads. After Paul convinces Liam to help him to protect CFR, Emily is convinced by Liam to follow Paul down to the Lifeboat with the promise that he would find her once his job was done. On the elevator, Paul regarded what Liam was willing to do for her as admirable, but noted she did not feel the same way. Emily revealed that she no longer knew who her husband was. Inside the Lifeboat, Emily was present during Paul's speech to boost morale among the Monarch employee's before he departed for the Bradbury Swimming Pool. |-|Surrender= Emily followed Liam closely through the stairwell. They were attacked again, Liam managing to protect Emily from harm even in close close quarters. Once they were out of the stairwell, Emily and Liam take cover behind a pillar when Liam heard someone approaching. Liam confronted Charlie, halting his efforts to reach the CFR, with the intention of killing him. However, Emily persuades him from doing otherwise by merely speaking his name. Charlie, explains to them both that the Lifeboat was not the answer to the End of Time and that they would effectively be raising their child in a basement if they chose to follow Serene's plan instead of helping Jack Joyce. When Liam reluctantly agreed to help Charlie, Emily accompanied them to the CFR Chamber. Inside, she and Liam waited for Charlie to deactivate the chamber's defenses when Martin Hatch appeared from behind and held a gun to Emily's head. Though she warned him, Hatch ordered Liam drop his weapon. Once he did, Emily watched Hatch shoot Liam in the stomach and back before kicking his gun aside. Emily dragged Liam out sight in an effort to save him from further harm. As he began to hyperventilate, Emily applied pressure to his stomach wound and demanded that he save his strength. Liam reiterated to her that everything he did was for their relationship, and what he knew they could become. Before he died, he apologized to her for never approaching her sooner. Shocked, Emily kissed her late husband and went to retrieve his gun. During Hatch's attempt to kill Charlie, Emily used Liam's gun to attack him. She misses Hatch four times before finally shooting him in the head. With Hatch dead, Emily helped Charlie to his feet. When gunfire was heard outside, she questioned whether or not they should leave. Charlie, realizing that he could not leave without retrieving the CFR, elects to stay behind. Adding Emily to the Lifeboat's list of essential personnel, Charlie asked Emily to find Fiona Miller and give her his message. Emily leaves the CFR chamber in tears and heads for the Lifeboat. Characteristics Personality As a nurse, Emily dedicates her life to helping those in need. Her primary relationship is with that of Liam Burke, a Monarch security officer that lived a double-life during their marriage. The Burke's intention to begin a family is shattered when she realizes that the man she married was not only dishonest with her, but a trained killer that was motivated by their connection to keep survive. Despite her apparent fear of Liam's darker persona, she still loves him. However, her doubt in her circumstances and their relationship is apparent. In either scenario of "The Lifeboat Protocol" or "Monarch HQ" (Control/Surrender), she loses her husband before their relationship can be mended and is faced with a future of raising their child on her own. Gallery Trivia *Emily is one of the few characters from the television series that never appears in the game. Notes References Category:Characters Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Riverport Civilians